


We Could Just Dance To This (It Don't Take Much To Start Me)

by lol_hobi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, All the time, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, College AU, Drunken Flirting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Link is just confused, M/M, Pansexual Character, Partying, Pining, What's new, barely though - Freeform, i don't like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: "You love women, Rhett. Like, a lot.”“Maybe I just love people."-Link thinks Rhett is unfortunately straight





	We Could Just Dance To This (It Don't Take Much To Start Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Dance to this This by Troye and Ariana, its just a good song

“Link, can I see your notes from last week? What I wrote down just makes no fucking sense.” Stevie groaned, pouring over her own notes. She looked up at Link after a minute of silence and sighed, the boy completely spaced out and ignoring her every word. “Link?” Nothing. She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes, finding him yet again fawning over the tall basketball player across the library. Rhett was their friend, in a sense. When Ellie, Alex, and Chase banded together to get them out of their dorms and into the real world, it wasn’t uncommon to find Rhett and a few of his basketball buddies tagging along with them. Link always helicoptered around the lanky boy with big smiles and glittery eyes, Stevie knew him well enough to know that he had it bad.

Stevie stood up and stalked over the boy. “Rhett, do you have the notes from Psych 380 last week? We could use a bit of help.” Stevie nodded towards Link, still far away in his own world. Rhett offered a big grin and stood, following her back to their table.

Only when Rhett’s striking blue eyes met Links, much closer than they had been just a second ago, did Link finally snap out of his stupor. A brilliant blush painted his cheeks as Rhett sat next to him, patting his shoulder as he pulled out his notebook. “How you doing, Neal?” He asked as he flipped through his notes.

“Uh, g-good.” Link stammered, looking just quick enough to catch Stevie’s cocky smirk. “How are, uh, you?” _Smooth, Neal._

“I’m good, man.” Rhett smiled and Link near audibly gulped, gravitating just slightly towards the heat of Rhett’s arm. God, he couldn’t stop the fluttering of his stomach whenever the boy was near.

Too bad he was straight.

Link was far from shy and he’d been known to flirt with half of the things that had legs when he had a drop of alcohol in him, but he knew Rhett was straight. And he was going to respect that. Because Rhett was his friend, and he wasn’t going to be that gay guy who couldn’t be friends with straight guys without crushing on them. He was going to shut his feelings up because for as long as he’d known Rhett – a few years now – he’d seen a revolving door of girls in and out of his life and back again. Not that he was a player. No, Rhett _loved_ women. He never treated them badly, just wanted to appreciate as many as he could.

“Link?” Rhett asked and the boy jumped to attention again. “Do you want to go?”

“Uh, what? Sorry, I was-“

“Link’s been out of it today. I think that test has him fucked up.” Stevie chuckled, nudging Link. He pushed her back and ducked his head, peeking at Rhett again.

“Then it’s settled. Y’all are coming. Stevie has the details, I’ll see ya there.” Rhett touched Link’s shoulder again as he stood, making his way back to his own table. Link looked at Stevie with panicked eyes.

“Some frat party tonight. Rhett said they’re cool guys, it shouldn’t be too gross.” Stevie explained, tapping her pen on her notes as she read them over. Link nodded and sunk into his seat, glancing to see Rhett throw a highlighter at another guy’s temple, tossing his head back in silent laughter. His stomach flipped again. He’d show up just about anywhere if Rhett was gonna be there.

* * *

 

“Do I look alright?” Link asked for the thousandth time, brushing his hands down his chest. He was in a basic button-down tee and jeans, but he’d styled his hair ever so slightly, washed his face, and Stevie could even smell a bit of cologne on her friend.

“Come on Link, you look great.” She groaned, trying to shut him up as they hopped up to the grandiose Victorian-home-turned-frat-house. The music was loud and the lights were pulsing through the rainbow, but there was no vomit on the front step yet, so that was a good sign. Link needed a drink ASAP.

Link and Stevie clasped hands to navigate through the hot bodies that crowded the front hall until they broke into the kitchen, separating to find their preferred poisons. Link stumbled upon a line of bottles and abandoned shot glasses, deciding against his best interest to calm his nerves the fastest way he knew how. He poured two shots of _something_ and braced himself, gulping the burning liquid as fast as possible so he didn’t choke on them and embarrass himself. He heard a chorus of encouraging whoops from those lingering in the kitchen around him and he moved to mix himself something in a solo cup to carry with him. The warmth pooled in his belly and he decided to make his way to the living room where most of the bodies were packed while he waited for the shots to hit him.

Stevie was already in the center of the room with a girl that Link recognized from a few parties they’d been to before and she winked at Link as he sipped his drink. He grinned, scanning the crowd aimlessly. Rhett always stood out, even in these crowds, so Link would know if he was already there. When he finished his drink, he felt the familiar buzz in his neck and shoulders and he pushed through the crowd. He wasn’t looking for anyone in particular, so he stopped where there was a little room and started to bounce on his toes, letting the music surround him as the alcohol slowly moved through his veins, down to his toes, and finally up to his lips, making him giggle. He closed his eyes and jumped, feeling every bump of skin against his own like little shocks.

People were grabbing and pulling, dancing around, with, and on Link like they were all facets of a single body of music and Link let it splash over him like waves. He had restless hands when he was drunk, and he loved the feeling of bodies on his own, grinding and rolling against hips and asses and thighs that responded in jest. He caught flashes of long blonde hair, deep brown eyes, white teeth, slim hands, gruff beards, loose muscle shirts, limbs and fingers and mouths in a swirl of alcohol and dance.

Only when someone’s hand was determined enough to squeeze his arm and tug at him just so, did Link open his eyes for real and _look_ again. Rhett’s familiar grin and thin beard filled Link’s vision and he felt everything inside of him blossom. “Having fun?” He read on Rhett’s lips and he could only laugh in response, pulling Rhett in. He made the boy jump and dance with them, not caring that he bumped his cup and got a shirt full of beer. He didn’t care about anything because Rhett was there and for that moment, that’s all he wanted. He made sure to keep a distance – he still knew better – but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hold onto Rhett’s bicep to keep track of him in the crowd.

The songs melded together like the bodies and drinks, but when Link felt beads of sweat pooling on his lower back, he felt the tickle of a beard against his ear too. “Come get a drink with me.” Rhett shouted, pulling Link behind him. The kitchen we significantly emptier and Link took a breath for the first time in an hour. He took slow steps so he could watch Rhett’s back – his shirt was sticking to his skin, showing his muscles clearly – and stare in secret. Rhett grabbed two fresh cups and started mixing, peeking over his shoulder at Link with soft eyes. Link wondered if he gave everyone that look. Probably. Because he was straight, and Link knew that. But hey, he was drunk.

Link sidled up to Rhett at the counter, leaning towards him to nudge him with his shoulder.

“Hey now, don’t spill the drinks.” Rhett laughed, holding one out to him.

“You’re really damn beautiful, Rhett.” Link sighed, staring at Rhett’s face unabashedly. This was his opportunity, because he had the excuse of ‘ _I was just drunk_ ’ if he freaked Rhett out. Surprisingly enough though, Rhett smiled softly.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Link.” Rhett sipped his drink, but he eyes never left Link’s face. Link felt his chest grow heavy and his smile fell from his lips. He felt an ache that pricked his ribs and made his eyes water, thinking that there was always going to be this distance, this wall between them. As much as he’d thought about it, he would never get to have Rhett.

Link frowned and put his drink down, catching Rhett off guard. He opened his mouth to ask the shorter boy what was wrong, but Link was suddenly in his space, in his face, and tugging him down into a heated, hurried kiss. He didn’t even get to close his eyes, lean in, or respond before Link was pulling back, wide eyed.

“I’m sorry.” Link shouted, ducking away. He ran so fast that Rhett lost track of him in the crowd, even his towering height not giving him an advantage. Just as fast as the kiss, Link was gone.

* * *

 

“Link, let’s go.” Stevie hummed, kicking Link’s bunk.

“What if he’s there?” Link sighed.

“Then he’s there. Who cares. Come on, I’ve gotta map these concepts out before I forget every single thing I’ve ever learned. So do you. Get off your ass.” Stevie pried Link from his covers and handed him his backpack, all but carrying him out of the dorms.

But of course, Rhett was there. As much as he liked to party with his basketball guys, he was a dedicated student. Link knew that, but when he made eye contact, he didn’t blush or swoon like usual, he ducked away. He and Stevie tucked away in a remote area of the library, around the corner so Rhett couldn’t see them.

Link felt beyond guilty. He’d over stepped his own boundaries. He couldn’t even follow the simple rules he’d set out for himself. He felt terrible. “Can you stop thinking so hard? It’s distracting.” Stevie grumbled ten minutes into studying. Link hadn’t touched his notebooks.

“Sorry.” Link huffed, looking at the wall instead of the table. As if that’d help.

He felt a crushing weight on his chest, the realization that he would probably never get to hang out with Rhett like before. He’d ruined it. He’d ruined everything. He should have been happy just being Rhett’s friend, that should have been enough for him. He had been selfish, foolish, and he’d ruined everything.

“I think I’m gonna go for a walk.” Link stood up, leaving all of his stuff at the table. He put his head down and barreled towards the doors, trying not to draw any attention. He thought that maybe if he found a ditch somewhere on campus, he would just lay down in it and disappear. Yeah, that sounded good.

“Link?” He froze in his steps when the cool breeze carried the voice to him just outside of the library. He hadn’t even made it ten steps away. “Hey.” Rhett breathed, jogging to stand in front of Link. The boy didn’t look up at him. “I haven’t seen you in a couple of days. Are you okay?” Rhett asked. He tucked his hands in his pockets just to have something to _do_. Link still wouldn’t look at him.

“Fine.”

“Okay. That’s good.” Rhett bit his lip, rocking on his toes. He kicked at a stray rock and leaned down to try to catch Link’s eyes. No luck. “Can we… uh. Well-“ Rhett chewed his cheek and nudged Link’s shoe with his own. “Wanna hang out? Since you’re done studying?” Rhett asked. Link finally peeked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Like… now?” Link wondered. His stomach dropped. He wasn’t ready for Rhett to tell him that they could never happen, that he didn’t like him like that, that he was straight. He already knew.

“Yeah.” Rhett smiled softly. “Come on.” He pivoted on his heel, checking over his shoulder that Link was following him. The boy walked a few feet behind him the whole time, but Rhett kept checking to make sure he was at least following. His dorm was only around the corner and he’d left his roommates at the library, so he held the door for Link and unlocked his dorm, ushering the boy in. Link hovered in the center of the room, so much more awkward than he had _ever_ been around Rhett before. Rhett knew he was “sorry,” but he couldn’t wrap his head around why Link was acting so weird. He opened his mouth to speak, but Link beat him to it.

“Listen, I’m really sorry. I was drunk and I just… I don’t know what I was thinking. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable or anything, I know you’re straight and you probably have a girlfriend or something, I know I shouldn’t have done that, or I should have at least asked or given you time to turn me down, I just wasn’t thinking and I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything-“

“Neal.” Rhett spat, grabbing Link’s shoulders. The boy’s eyes grew wide. “Shut _up_.” Rhett leaned in slowly, checking to make sure that Link knew what he was doing, that he was giving him time to pull away, but Link remained frozen. Rhett pressed forward until his lips met Link’s, parting them just enough to slot together. He didn’t pull away, trying to give Link the time to thaw out and respond. It took almost _too_ long and Rhett thought maybe he’d made a mistake when Link finally twitched forward, his lips pressing back softly. Links hands raised, as if to touch, but they got caught in the air between them as he let his eyes close. Rhett broke away just to tilt his head the other way, coming back in for another kiss as he took Link’s hands and led them to his chest. That seemed to be the final push that Link needed and he twisted his fingers in Rhett’s shirt, pulling him into the kiss desperately.

Their lips didn’t fit perfectly, not at first. But that just gave them the opportunity to move and adjust and explore, gasping for breath in between then diving back in for more. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s waist and teased his tongue against Link’s, reveling in the shiver that wracked Link’s body in response. He hummed into the kisses, chasing his lips when they broke apart and when Link’s ankles got too sore and Rhett’s back protested against bending down, Link bumped his nose against Rhett’s neck, breathing in his scent. “What the hell.” He muttered, and Rhett laughed. Link could feel the vibrations of the sound where their bodies were still pressed together. “I thought you were straight.”

“Eh.” Rhett shrugged. Link looked up at him with suspicious eyes.

“But you love women, Rhett. Like, a lot.”

“Maybe I just love _people_.” He hummed and Link scoffed. “Why do you have to be so black and white about it, Neal? You just… you like who you like.” He shrugged again and Link scoffed again.

“Because… because I had rules. I didn’t touch you too long and I didn’t say things that might weird you out and I made sure that I never thought about you in compromising positions because that was a violation our friendship. I kept distance from you so I wouldn’t cross a line and you just…” Link flattened his hands against Rhett’s chest and shook his head. Rhett was still holding him in his long arms.

“You don’t have to be so strict with yourself either. Let yourself enjoy things, Neal.” Rhett pressed another kiss to Link’s lips, then trailed them down his jaw, over his neck, to the tip of his shoulder. He pulled Link in even closer – as if that possible – when he felt the boy melting into him.

“You like me, then?” Link hummed. Rhett couldn’t stop himself from laughing and Link frowned. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Come on.” Rhett groaned, leaning back to look Link in the eyes. “Am I not being obvious enough?” Link’s lips twitched fondly as his fingers creeped up to the neckline of Rhett’s shirt. He just shrugged. “Dammit, Link. I like you a _lot_.” Rhett moved his hands up to cup Link’s cheeks, kissing his again and again until Link couldn’t help but laugh against him. He pulled him in again and let his tongue linger, finding that it was his turn to shiver when Link bit his lip just hard enough to send electricity down his spine.

“Can I be your boyfriend, then?” Link purred, hands dropping to curl in the shirt by Rhett’s waist. He almost jumped when Rhett pulled away, heart throbbing in panic until he saw the boy sink to one knee.

“Link, will you do me the honor-“ Link rolled his eyes and kicked Rhett’s shoe, turning away to hide his blush, “of being my lovely, blushing idiot of a first boyfriend?”

“Ooh, I’m your first?” Link teased and Rhett grabbed him around the waist, kissing up his neck and over his jaw teasingly. They stumbled together until Link’s heel caught on the couch, sending them over the armrest and just barely onto the cushions. Rhett was heavy, but in the best kind of way, and Link burrowed his face into the boy’s chest, holding him close. They stayed like that, lying in silence, feeling each other’s hearts beat, until Rhett’s back began to protest.

“Should we get back to the library?” He wondered, but he was already shifting them so they were on their sides, Link still cradled against his chest.

“Hmm, I think they can wait. I want to stay like this a little longer.” Link decided, kissing Rhett’s hand where it lay by his head.

“I like that idea.” Rhett hummed, tightening his arms fondly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pleasure of Heaven (Hotter Than Hell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025351) by [lol_hobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi)




End file.
